Shattering The Rules
by Broken Moony Black
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is starting his first year at Hogwarts. All he has to do is get through school in one piece and hold up his family name. If only things were that easy. Everything's going wrong, plus he has a horrible secret that's tearing him up inside.
1. Somthing's Not Right

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Mwuhahaha. Just kidding. A girl can dream though, right?**

Scorpius Malfoy always knew he wasn't like his father. It's not that he wasn't proud to be a Malfoy- he was, he just didn't always agree on some of things his dad said or did. Scorpius didn't think that he was any better than half-bloods or muggle borns just because he was a pure-blood. Even so, the very second that the sorting hat yelled out 'Gryffindor', he knew he was in deep trouble.

Scorpius just sat there with the Sorting Hat still on his head, too shocked to move. All he could think was 'Dad's gonna kill me, dad's gonna kill me..' and it kept repeating in his head like an old, broken down record. Suddenly he was pulled up off the stool by Professor McGonagall, who took the hat off his head and gently pushed him toward the Gryffindor table.

The blond-headed boy walked mindlessly past the other House tables, not daring to look at anyone, but knowing that everyone must be watching him. After what seemed to be a century, he finally made to the red and gold decorated table and sat down right beside no other than James Potter. Scorpius had heard many things about the Potters, but had never met any of them, and right now was not the perfect time to exchange their life stories. But of course, the second his bottom hit the bench, James's mouth started to blur.

"Wow, this is so weird. My dad says that Malfoys have always been in Slytherin. Hey, you're just like Sirius Black!"

James kept on talking, but Scorpius wasn't listening. That one thing James said really stuck to him. The name Sirius Black was used every once in a while by Scorpius' dad, and always his voice was full of hatred when he spoke of him. Black was one of the biggest blood traitors his father ever met, and James thought he was like him. Scorpius wasn't a blood traitor, was he?

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. If I get reviews, that is. They make me happy :D Keep in mind that Scorpius is a naive eleven year old (not saying that all eleven year olds' are naive :P), and he comes to conclusions easily Anything that might be unclear will be explained in the next chapter.**


	2. Sorry, But I'm Not Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Yeah, I know this chapter's up pretty quick. I hate to keep others waiting, so I'll be writing somthing new hopfully every other day, atleast. Even if it's not this. **

**A few thing here: I changed the rating on this story, for obvious reasons now and in future chapters. Also, the writing in **_**italics**_** are flashbacks/memories.**

**Remember, a review (or two :P) a day keeps the doctor away! (and they make me happy too :D) **

That night Scorpius sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. He stared down at the piece of wrinkled parchement laying on the wooden table in front of him, and it seemed to glare coldly back at the young boy. He had promised his mother that he would write, telling her about his first day. But how could he now? Scorpius knew that his father would end up reading the letter as well, and then he'd be in for it. He cringed at the thought of what his father might do. It couldn't be any worse than what he's done in the past, right?

_"Scorpius, get your bloody ass up here!" Draco yelled furiuosly from the upstairs floor of the mansion. Scorpius looked up from his Chocolate Frog cards at the sound of his father's voice. _

_"Something must be seriously wrong. Dad hardly ever yells, unless it's at some drunk muggle trying to hit on mum." he thought innocently, as he made his way up the spiral staircase. The small eight-year-old had barely made it to the top when he was grabbed by the ear and dragged into his bedroom. _

_"Wha..?" was all he could manage to say, as Draco lunged for him and twisted the petrified boy's arm with an iron grip. "Ow, ow! Stop it!" he screeched. _

_"You filthy little scum bag. How dare you? You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family tree!" The strong man boomed as he tightened his grip on his son's young flesh, almost crushing the bone._

_"Wha.. what did I do?" Scorpius whined in a pained whisper._

_"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" his father yelled, almost shattering the boy's fragile ear drums. "You.. you.." he pointed his long, pale finger at Scorpius' 'stash' of muggle photographs he found in a magazine, along with other muggle things Scorpius had come across over his short life._

_"How can any son of mine be one of.. one of **them?**" Scorpius's eyes grew wide, more from shock then pain, as his arm was pratically numb by now. "How could dad have ever found those? I hid them in the best spot ever!" he thought._

_"I.. I, I'm sorry father. I just thought they were interesting, that's all. Nothing more. I promise it wont happen again." Draco stared at his son, his eyes full of rage. Finally, he let go of Scorpius's arm, pulled out his wand and muttered some spell under his breath. Just like that, the young boy's prized possesions disapeared. Scorpius' eyes became watery as he realised that all of his years of collecting were gone in a blink of an eye. _

_"Don't you dare cry. Malfoy boys do not cry like sissy girls, damn it." Draco said, and slapped his son's cheek so hard that it left a handprint. He started to walk out of the room, but then turned around. "And you behave yourself. next time, I wont hesitate to use my wand on you." He swiftly spun back around and stormed out the door._

_Scorpius lifted his hand to his tingling cheek as he looked down at his bruised and swollen arm. He could see the marks that will turn into scars, and the small cuts where Draco's sharp nails dug into his skin. Then he passed out._

When Draco said he would use his wand, he wasn't kidding. Over the passed few years Scorpius had recieved many muggle-style beatings way worse than that first one that started it all, as well as magical abuse. Even him, being as young as he was knew that no one, especially a child, should _ever_ be put under the Cruciatus curse once, not to mention ten times in three years. He knew he should tell his mother, but he didn't want to destroy his family or cause them any pain.

"Dad's right. I must be a blood traitor. I'm a worthless piece of scum. I'm an embarrasment to my family name." he thought to himself. Just then he realised that he had hot tears running down his face. "I must also be a sissy girl." he whispered, right before he fell asleep on the sofa.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by someone with _very_ cold hands.

"Mhmph.." he grumbled and shoved the mystery person away.

"Wake up, mate. You're gonna be late for class!" The person said as he started shaking him again.

"Okay, okay." Scorpius opened one eye, and pratically jumped out of his skin. The mystery person was standing so close to his face, that their noses were amost touching. "Bloody hell! What were you doing?" the blond boy asked as he scrambled into a sitting position. The mystery person gave a nervous laugh and said,

"Just trying to wake you up, mate. Nothing else has worked, and I've been trying for almost an hour. We've missed breakfast. He gave a small smile and shrugged. "I'm Al, by the way." The brunette boy held out his hand, and Scorpius wasn't sure if he wanted him to shake it, or if he was offering to help him up, so he grabbed it, stood up and shook it at the same time. This made Al laugh, and Scorpius noticed that he had the tiniest of dimples in his cheeks.

"I'm Scorpius." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you too," Scorpius smiled. "Now, let's go to class."

"Uh.. Hold on one second there." Al pointed at his new friend's chest. Scorpius looked down, and realised he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Oops. I'll go get changed first."

"Good idea. I'll wait here. The blond boy quickly ran up to the boys dormitory, stumbling all the way, and he swore that he heard Al laugh softly in the background. All of his thoughts from last night slowly washed away, and maybe, just maybe, there was a tiny bit of optimism left in his soul.


	3. It's Not You, It's Me

**I own nothing. **

**I know this chapter's REALLY REALLY short, but it's because the next chapter will be the start of their second year, and I needed to put in at least one more chapter before that where they- Oops, I better not say. You have to read the chapter xD . I really hate writing about first-years. They're just SO young and I can't make anything interesting happen, so that's why these first few chapters probably really suck. Don't worry, as they get older the story will get better. :D Trust me. **

The two boys spent the next few days together, without leaving each others side for anything but going to the bathroom. Then, on the third day, Scorpius's faults were starting to kick in. He wanted to trust Al, but how could he just change his ways so suddenly? He hadn't had a true friend since he was eight years old- His trust issue were just too strong. He was paranoid. He had just opened his eyes that sunny morning when it hit him.

What if Al's just using me? What if he is just pretending to be my friend?" Scorpius panicked. "I don't think I can hang out with him anymore. It's too dangerous". Scorpius jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, then he snuck over to Al's bed and whispered his name.

"What?" the sleepy boy groaned. "It's not even time for breakfast yet."

"I know, but I need to talk to you in the common room." Al could hear the strain in his friend's voice, and shook off the sleepiness that covered his body.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

Scorpius nodded, and walked out of the room. Once in the common room, he sat down on the over-stuffed sofa and waited. A few minutes later Al walked down the steps and gave him a tired smile. He sat down beside Scorpius and made the seat of the sofa squish in.

"What's the matter, Scorp?" The messy-haired boy asked in a worried voice.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Scorpius said quietly. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't think we can be friends anymore". Al stared at him, and his jaw almost dropped.

"Why? Was it something I did? Said? I really thought we were good mates".

Scorpius looked down at his feet. "It's not you, it's me. I.." The blond didn't know how to tell him without giving too much away. "I.. I sort of have trouble trusting people. I don't want to get hurt, that's all."

"Scorp.. I.. I would _never_ hurt you. You're my friend. No, you're my _best_ friend. You can trust me. I promise."

Scorpius looked at him, shocked. He had never had a best friend before, and now Al, who he had known for less than a week, chose _him_to be best friends with, when he could have chosen anyone. He looked over at Al and just knew that ever word he said was sincere.

"Best friends." He said, and gave a crooked grin at the brunette.

"Best friends forever." The other boy replied, taking his friends' hand and shaking it. "Well, now that we're BFFs, I think I should tell you something nobody but my family knows. My full name his Albus Severus Potter. I know laugh all you want. My parents say that I was named after two famous dead blokes, but I'd rather have somthing original."

Scorpius couldn't hold back a laugh. "Albus Severus? And I thought my name was bad. "Wait- did you say _Potter?" _Al nodded, and Scorpius gave a horrified look. "I'm a Malfoy." Al knew what his friend was getting at, but just shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. It's not like our dad's will kill us or anything."

Scorpius swallowed hard. "If only you knew what my dad would do.." he thought. On the outside though, he smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm off to see if the house elves in the kitchen will give me any pre-breakfast food. You coming?". Scorpius shook his head, and Al left. He took his head in his hands and wondered, "What have a gotten myself into?"


End file.
